Dried tears
by murai-sakura
Summary: This is another sad story. Includes Ryou and Bakura, not yaoi, I hate yaoi (ONE-SHOT)
1. Default Chapter

A .n : I'm almost out of inspiration but I'll only stop writing as soon as I don't get good revieuws anymore. Let's see... This is gonna be a story about Ryou, offcours, he is my favorite. You'll see what happen.And for those who wanna laugh at me: I don't own yu-gi-oh character, boehoe  
  
Ryou: If someone hears me, help me!!! She's psycho!  
  
F: Calm down Ryou, I would never sacrifice you (evil grin)  
  
Ryou: You'r psycho I tell you!! Psycho!!!  
  
Bakura: (thinks) I kinda like the stories where she kills you.  
  
F: Bakura, I'm not killing him! (gives Bakura a punch against his head)  
  
Ryou: You swear?  
  
F: Ummm... Sorry, can't do that.  
  
Ryou: Why not?  
  
F: If I get inspiration and a great idea how to kill you, I'l do that  
  
Bakura: Yes, maybe there will happen something exciting anyway.  
  
F: Maybe... Oh, well; let the story begin.  
  
Dried tears  
  
This was getting nowhere, Bakura was at it again and that wasn't good for Ryou. He had enough bruises as it was. While Bakura was throwing with glasses, Ryou silently sneaked out of the house, not knowing what would happen, just escaping from his Yami, into the dark, cold night. Ryou walked on the sidewalk and counted the stones while it looked like they were being sucked away as soon as they were counted, dissapearing and finally reapearing. That's excactley what Ryou did. When the attention went to Ryou, he dissapeared, trying to run away from every social contact, and when nobody cared anymore, he reappeared without any notice. What he never knew was that there where people who cared, there was still somebody who tried to be his friend, someone who tried, but couldn't breake the wall, that Ryou had built in his last jears. Ryou noticed that he walked to the park, yeah, the park, nobody should be there anymore by now, so Ryou could go and sit there for a few hours and then return back home. Ryou walked on the green grass that still smelt like dawn, but was waiting in the shadows of the clouds to be discovered again, something like Yami, the guardian of Yugi. He always was full of memories and was always waiting calmly for his next turn to appear, to help the ones who needed him, to play his roll of pharaoh. Ryou walked to the water, the rimpling waves of the river were so pretty he wouldn't walk away from it, not yet, not now. While he saw his reflection in the water, he saw it changed, his own sweet face vanished and suddenly, the cold, motionless face of Bakura looked back at Ryou, with a filty smirk on his face. Ryou backed off and threw a rock in the water. "No" said Ryou to himself. "He's different, we can't possibly look alike". Ryou kicked another stone in the water, watching how it rimpled in another face. Someone Ryou didn't know... Someone who looked,... drunk. Quikley Ryou turned around, it wasn't just one guy, they were with a whole bunch, all drunk. Ryou tried to back off but he felt he was on the edge of the ground, almost in the water, cold and deadly. The biggest guy in the group grabbed Ryou's hand. Ryou flinched as he felt the big hands close around his arm, not letting go anymore. The man pulled Ryou away from the water and pushed him in the grass. One of the other men went to sit on Ryou who almost felt his legs breake beacous of the heavy weight of the man. Ryou yelled loudly wich only made the group of drunk men laugh. Ryou wished he stayed home, even though Bakura was there. Bakura wouldn't just laugh, he would get off of Ryou and start to torture him in a different way. Ryou heared one of the guys speak a really strange language. When he was finisched, they all started to laugh again. At the mean time, Ryou couldn't feel his legs anymore and he doubted he could stand on them, let go, run on them. Suddenly, Ryou's eyes widened in feer. One of the guys had a knife, and he looked like he was going to use it, like he thought it was funny, like he didn't even cared about Ryou and he only wanted to hear him scream. Ryou watched as the guy with the knife came closer, laughing evilly. After a few seconds he was so close that Ryou could smell his breath wich smelled like beer. Ryou was scared, the guy was drunk, he would never remember what he had done and if he had cut Ryou, he would leave and they wouldn't find him. And if one of them did remember, Ryou doubted they would coe and find him. Ryou wanted to struggle, he wanted to fight, he wanted to do something to protect himself but he knew he couldn't, he was to scared, and besides, he was alone. Ryou felt weak, he closed his eyes and he tried to sink away in the ground, then nobody would find him, see him, or care about him. Ryou opened his eyes when he suddenly felt a painful feeling in his arm that seemed to spread trough his entire body. He watched how his blood spread on the ground and dried up on the grass. Suddenly, his other arm was stabbed to, Ryou cried out loud knowing that nobody would heare him. He started to cry and his sault tears were being mixed with his red blood, still spreading in the grass. The men standing round Ryou were laughing really hard, not knowing how much it hurted. Ryou forgave them immediatley, he was sweet enough to understand they were drunk and didn't know what they were doing. Ryou lost collapsed when the knife was being stabbed in his back. The men stopped beacous Ryou wasn't doing anything anymore and it wasn't funny without movement. They left, leaving Ryou, bleeding, crying in his sleep and dirty of the mud that was being formed beacous of the rain that was now falling from the sky.  
  
The next morning Bakura noticed his hikari wasn't home. He knew he ran off when he started to throw things again but he should be home by now. Quikly Bakura put on his jacket and left the house. He tried to find his hikari trough their soullink and was schocked when he sensed how weak it was. It was weak, but still sensable. Bakura was swearing revenge for whoever did something to Ryou, but first he had to find him, he had to tell him he was sorry, tell him he wouldn't get mad ever again. As Bakura came closer and closer to Ryou, he felt the signal becoming weaker and weaker. Bakura started to run, he didn't care if he was tired, he just wanted to see Ryou, hold him en tell him it's allright. Finally, Bakura arrived at the park, he just knew Ryou was here, he always came here when he wanted to get out of the house, if he wanted to get away from Bakura. The yami smelled the scent of blood., filling the air and that's when he really started to panick.He run to the lake and there, he saw his little sweet hikari, covered in blood, durt and tears. Bakura ran to the lifeless body and took Ryou in his arms. The wounds were still bleeding and Bakura ripped his shirt apart and tried to make bandages for Ryou's arms and his back. He felt the soullink still fading lifted Ryou up. He wouldn't let him die, he wouldn't, Ryou would survive and then they could go home together. Bakura started to cry silently, not even noticing he did. He started running to the hospital trying to avoid looking at Ryou's face, not wanting to see his lifeless eyes, normally so full of hope. The blood was starting to dripp trough the bandages and soon Bakura had Ryou's blood all over him. As they arrived at the hospital, Bakura could feel the fading signal stop, knowing everything was over.  
  
Ryou: You did it again, you killed me!!!  
  
Bakura: Yes, you killed him again  
  
F: Don't worry Ryou, next time, I'll kill Bakura.  
  
Bakura: What?! You psycho!!!  
  
Ryou: I would love to see a fic like that  
  
F: Soon Ryou, soon! Like saturn imp always sais: patient is a virtue.  
  
Ryou: Whatever  
  
A.n: I know it didn't include much talking, but wasn't it sad? It was wasn't it? For those who expect another chapter, it's a one- shot so this is really the ending. Please review  
  
Bakura: Yeah, review and tell her she can't kill me.  
  
F: Shut up or I'll turn you in a Chibi... AGAIN.  
  
Ryou: Turn away from the screen, this'll get bloody, just review. 


	2. AUTOR NOTES

AUTOR NOTES :  
  
(Goofy grin ) I know, I killed him again, but you have to understand, Ryou loves to be killed.  
  
Ryou: No I don't  
  
(sticks tape against Ryou's mouth) anyways, I hope ya'all liked it and if you didn't....you can allways ask me to write a fic you would like to read...go on, ask me! I don't mind at all  
  
Anyways, reviews can't be left unanswered now can they? I don't think so, so let's answer!  
  
Ryou's kitty: you again? Man, you must love seeing Ryou killed "grin" not that I mind or something. And there's no need to miss Ryou, I have lots more stories where you can read about our albino-boy  
  
Curse of roel dragon: er.....nani?  
  
TaleneIsMyYami: "waves" Hiya Talene! Back again? How's your hikari? Anyways...I know, i learned to use them now, yay   
  
Star Girl11: I have a fanfic where I killed Bakura, it's humor though so nobody really cares.  
  
Magiciangirl: Yeah, chibi's are kawaii, but you can't do a thing with them "sigh"  
  
Saturn Imp: I'm sorry! Don't kill me! Besides, Ryou has countless lives and I love writing fics like this "sniffle"  
  
If you really think Ryou-death fics are getting old....I quit!.....with writhing them   
  
Bye "waves cheerfully" 


End file.
